Hundred Blossoms Wiki
Hundred Blossoms RP Hundred Blossoms Roleplay [ HB-RP ] introduces you to the world of fantasy. We are highly influenced by various Asian cultures of both past and present. Utilizing the various influences of folklore, tradiition, and mythology of these cultures, we have created a utopia for roleplayers of similar interests to join and help us create and build this elegant world where history, fiction, and creativity are the foundation blocks of our universe. Hundred Blossoms Roleplay is a hybrid of influences from video games, various animes, film refrences, and various books from graphic novels, manga, to normal books. The setting of the roleplay is set in an environment similar to ancient Asia. due to this setting, there are not many technological advances within the roleplay, as we strive to retain some authenticity to this fantasy themed roleplay. Within the Hundred Blossoms Universe, there are currently two active villages that are well known for their own individuality, the village of Shiroi Kiri and the village of Kurobara. Each new member has a choice of joining one village or the other, Please read up on the history and information of both villages in order to help you select where you would like to start off your character. [ character form here ] [ rules here ] Shiroi Kiri [White Mist ''] Kurobara [''Black Rose] Important Links Character Creation Form - If you are new, you need to create a page for your character bio Hundred Blossoms RP Rules - Please review and go over the rules for this roleplay Wiki use The purpose of the wiki page for this roleplay is to allow members to have full access to various information, whether they are character profiles, roleplay logs, to general information regarding the basics of roleplay, or information regarding the roleplay. Due to its frequent use and logging of various information, its highly reccommended that each individual who joins the roleplay, acquaint themselves with the basics of the wiki, how to upload contect, create new pages, and discover the convenience of using this wiki. Please note that everyone was once new to the wiki at one point, please don't hesitate to ask for help. Roleplay Wiki Introduction: 1. Members will be required to sign up for a Wikia account in order to create their character profiles and other wikia related uses. 2. Important Wikia has recently created a new style of editing which seems very flawed. Please follow the instructions below so fellow roleplayers can better help you when necessary. This step is crucial as the new version of Wikia's editing does not appear to have the same accessibility to most options! Wiki1.jpg|Go to the upper right hand corner of the page and hover over your account name until the options drop below, Select the My prefrences option Wiki2.png|Once the Prefrences Page loads, find and select the Editing Tab wiki3.png|On the Editing Experience category, click to reveal the various options and select "Wikia's classic editor", as shown in the image wiki4.png|Lastly select save! 3. Once you have successfully completed step 1 and 2, find the Character Creation Form ( Here ) and copy and paste the entire content. DO NOT WRITE ON THE FORM ITSELF, IT IS THERE FOR EVERYONE TO COPY AND PASTE, NOT OVERWRITE. See Image below 4. Fill out the application and press submit. WikiPage1.png|Find and select the Contribute button on the upper right hand side of the page and click "Add a Page" This will be crucial to contribute to the roleplay wiki Wikipage2.png|After clicking " Add a Page" this window will pop up on the center of your screen, Enter in the name of the page, The First and Last name of your character, or a title to the day's roleplay log.. Afterwards, click the blue button on the lower right corner Warning/ Disclaimer This roleplay may not be suited for individuals of all ages due to mature content and refrences of tobacco usage, violence, gore, alcohol, sexual themes. and other adult themed situations. Age limit for the roleplay is at least 17+. If you are weak stomached, sensisitive to one or more mature themes, or simply unable to handle the content of the roleplay, this group may not be completely suitable for you or anyone else under the age of at least 17. We are here ti roleplay, not break laws. Copyright Roleplay, Original Characters, and Story elements are the property of Hundred Blossoms RP. Unauthorized use of original characters, original HB-RP wikia content, and original story elements will be a violation of the respective owner(s). Some images, audio, and text used on this wiki may not be property of Hundred Blossoms RP and credit is given to the respected individuals. Thank you Copyright ⓒ 2014 | Hundred Blossoms Rp Category:Browse